


Tequila Slammer

by MrProphet



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Tequila Slammer

_Mexico City, 1967_

"Eva Lin O'Connell."

The Federale officer looked up at Eva with a slight sneer. "Japanese or Irish?"

"American, British and Chinese," she replied. "I travel on the American passport, mostly," she added helpfully. "I'm an archaeologist, working with Professor Perez from UNAM."

"Professor Juan Perez is dead," the Federale reminded her. "You were the only living person in that area, and you do not dress like an archaeologist. Archaeologists do not carry... what was it, Miguel?"

The younger Federale didn't shift his eyes from Eva. "Two Colt 1911's, 12-gauge sawn-off shotgun, AK-47, a machete, a .455 Webley, a pair of butterfly knives and a liyuedao."

"You know your swords," Eva noted.

"And your Spanish is very good," Miguel replied.

"And there are still fifteen dead bodies to be accounted for," the older officer insisted, "and a valuable, cultural artefact that you were attempting to steal."

"Attempting to replace," Eva replied.

The officer looked unimpressed. "Once Professor Ramirez has identified the artefact, we will decide what charges need to be brought and..."

Eva leaped up in horror. Miguel put a hand on his pistol and Eva sat, slowly, trying not to shake too hard. "You're opening the casket?"

At that moment, a scream of horror echoed along the corridor.

Eva fixed her gaze on Miguel. "My parents - maybe my grandparents - will probably be here soon. I'm really going to need you to bear witness that  _I_  didn't do that."


End file.
